


Of Mutual Pining

by HTFR1



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-01-30 08:03:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12649479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HTFR1/pseuds/HTFR1
Summary: Post pd101 s2 Samhwi have crushes on each other and maknae line tries to set them up.*title is subject to change**rated T for cursing





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’m back!!1!!!1!
> 
> Honestly this fic is such a disaster, I’m so sorry. I just really wanted to write a chatfic.
> 
> This is majorly inspired by the bestest friends by bethestar http://archiveofourown.org/works/11818218/chapters/26665335 I hope the link works because you should all go read it, it’s by one of my bestest friends and it’s amazing!

Jisung added Daniel, Minhyun, and 8 others to the chat

Seongwoo renamed the chat "top 11 bitches"

Jisung: there are children in here Seongwoo

Jisung renamed the chat "top 11 b**chs"

Seongwoo: ok but  
Seongwoo: how is that any better

Guanlin renamed the chat "top 11 bitches"

Jisung: I- 

Jisung has left the chat

Sungwoon: someone add him back

Guanlin: and get scolded  
Guanlin: no thx

Jinyoung: you do remember that Minhyun hyung is here  
Jinyoung: right

Guanlin: shit u rite

Guanlin has left the conversation

Minhyun: do any of you realize that we live together now?  
Minhyun: or have you all conveniently forgotten.

Jaehwan: hahahAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Daniel: rip guanlin

Daehwi: does that mean I'm the maknae now :D

\--------

Guanlin to Daehwi

Guanlin: bitch u thought

\--------

Top 11 bitches 

Daehwi: [screenshot]  
Daehwi: I-

Woojin: *rihanna voice* the audacity

Daehwi: exactly what I meant  
Daehwi: thanks bro

Woojin: any day bro

Daniel: is no one gonna question how he knew what we were talking about

Jaehwan: is no one gonna ask how he knows Korean curse words but not much else

Sungwoon: It's not that surprising tbh  
Sungwoon: and he's hanging off of Minhyun trying to get Minhyun to accept his weak ass apologies

Seongwoo: "weak ass apologies"  
Seongwoo: lmao

Minhyun added Jisung and Guanlin to the chat

Guanlin: hyung i'm really sorry  
Guanlin: pls forgive me

Jisung: we will discuss this later  
Jisung: without everyone else

Woojin: major yikes

Jinyoung: it hasn't even been an hour and this chat's already a mess

Jihoon: iconic

Jinyoung: where were you

Jihoon: nap

Jinyoung: logical

Jisung: anyway  
Jisung: no cursing in this chat  
Jisung: there are children here

Guanlin: who's the child

Jisung: Daehwi

Minhyun: Daehwi  
Minhyun: he never curses

\--------

Daehwi to Samuel

Daehwi: when people think you never curse but you do, just never in Korean

Samuel: omg  
Samuel: iconic  
Samuel: I would say me, but no one would expect me to be pure

Daehwi: sadly true  
Daehwi: I thought you were pure for all of how ever long it was from when I first saw you to when you started your audition performance

Samuel: I regret  
Samuel: so much regret

Daehwi: lol

\--------

Woojin added Guanlin, Daehwi, and 2 other people to the chat

Woojin named the chat “maknae line <3”

Woojin: daehwi  
Woojin: don't think you're so sneaky  
Woojin: I see you smiling at your phone

Guanlin: are you texting...  
Guanlin: a certain someone  
Guanlin: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Jihoon: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 

Woojin: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Jinyoung: are you texting Samuel

Jihoon: you ruined it

Jinyoung: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Guanlin: l8 to the party m8

Woojin: hey Guanlin  
Woojin: kindly show yourself out  
Woojin: the exit is right here

Woojin removed Guanlin from the chat

Jinyoung: good riddance

Woojin added Guanlin to the chat

Jihoon: why so soon

Woojin: he stole my phone

Jihoon: anyway  
Jihoon: Lee Daehwi  
Jihoon: were you or were you not just texting Samuel

Daehwi: no  
Daehwi: why would you think that

Woojin: you were blushing

Daehwi has left the chat

Jinyoung has added Daehwi to the chat

Jinyoung: not so fast child

Woojin: so  
Woojin: child  
Woojin: what is this I hear about a crush on Samuel

Daehwi: idk man  
Daehwi: you might need to get your ears checked  
Daehwi: there is nothing of the sort  
Daehwi: JFOEBDKALWBSKEKBWJSO

Jinyoung: what

Daehwi: GUANLIN STOLE MY PHONE

Guanlin: he was in fact texting Samuel last

Jihoon: Daehwi what do you have to say for yourself

Daehwi: absolutely nothing  
Daehwi: there is no crush to be spoken of

Jinyoung: whatever you say

\--------

Samuel to Daehwi 

Samuel: bro  
Samuel: I miss you  
Samuel: I haven’t seen you in so long  
Samuel: are you free ever

Daehwi: glosvdhsksjsbbsfjsk  
Daehwi: I miss you too  
Daehwi: and I think I have from 5-7:30 free tomorrow  
Daehwi: or any day really if I try hard enough

Samuel: isn’t that when you eat dinner 

Daehwi: yes  
Daehwi: but it’s okay

Samuel: are you sure  
Samuel: I don’t wanna take you away from your dinner

Daehwi: anything for you boo  
Daehwi: we can go out for dinner ;)

Samuel: omg  
Samuel: if you’re sure

Daehwi: I am!  
Daehwi: we get back from our schedule hopefully around 5:15 but traffic exists so it may be closer to 5:30

Samuel: my dorm is pretty close to yours so I could meet you there

Daehwi: or I could get my manager to drop me off by your dorm

Samuel: sure  
Samuel: if that works better for you

Daehwi: and we can go to dinner from there

Samuel: yep

Daehwi: coolio  
Daehwi: see you then!

Samuel: see you

————

Maknae line <3

Daehwi: omg  
Daehwi: ndowjdhskwbsnsohwnwjsj  
Daehwi: [screenshot]  
Daehwi: am I doing this right

Woojin: depends on what you’re trying to do

Daehwi: flirting

Guanlin: do u admit that I hav a crush on Samuel then

Daehwi: I don’t know suddenly I can’t read

Woojin: I don’t know how to flirt  
Woojin: none of us do

Guanlin: good bye

Daehwi: wow  
Daehwi: you guys are super helpful

Guanlin: you bet bitch ;*

————

Samuel added Woojin, Guanlin, and two others to the chat

Samuel: ok  
Samuel: so  
Samuel: I think I might a little have a crush on Daehwi

Woojin: wow  
Woojin: really??

Guanlin: apsbnanalvshebsndjjsbsb  
Guanlin: REALLY

Jinyoung: dude  
Jinyoung: really???

Jihoon: wow

————

Jihoon added Jinyoung, Woojin, and one other to the chat

Jihoon: GUYS  
Jihoon: CAN YOU BELIEVE

Jinyoung: this is great

Guanlin: I can’t believe  
Guanlin: this is truely wiLd  
Guanlin: iM ENTIRELY SHOOKTH

Woojin: it really is wild  
Woojin: my son  
Woojin: and the disaster that is Lee Daehwi  
Woojin: they like each other  
Woojin: I’m so

Guanlin: okay old man  
Guanlin: what do we do about it tho

Jihoon: nothing  
Jihoon: absolutely nothing  
Jihoon: we get front row seats to watch their suffering

Jinyoung: babe you scare me sometimes

Jihoon: sorry babe

————

Jihoon, Jinyoung, and three others

Samuel: yeah, I mean?? He’s just so cute?? And he’s so nice?? And he’s so soft and I miss him so much shapsnjwkandhaajnankdijwbs

Woojin: that’s so sweet wow

Jinyoung: that’s cute

Woojin: well  
Woojin: we don’t really have any time off in the next few days  
Woojin: if that’s what you wanted from us

————

Jihoon, Jinyoung, and two others

Jihoon named the chat “oh the irony”

Jihoon: Woojin hyung  
Jihoon: you’re really good at pretending that we don’t know anything about this and that Daehwi doesn’t have a massive crush on Samuel

Woojin: thank you  
Woojin: I try

Guanlin: how do you do it

Woojin: well it’s a lot easier over text since neither of them can see me laughing every time I get a message  
Woojin: really all you gotta do is pretend we didn’t just talk to Daehwi about this  
Woojin: and stay calm

Jinyoung: impressive

————

Woojin, Jinyoung, and three others

Samuel: well  
Samuel: we’re meeting up tomorrow during your dinner time

Guanlin: wow

Jinyoung: oh that’s nice

Jihoon: do you know where you’re eating

Samuel: fuck

————

Samuel to Daehwi

Samuel: what do you wanna do for dinner tomorrow  
Samuel: we could go out  
Samuel: or we could order takeout  
Samuel: or we could try to cook something

Daehwi: I don’t know  
Daehwi: it’s been awhile since I’ve gotten to eat at a restaurant

Samuel: it’s been a while since I’ve eaten at a restaurant too  
Samuel: there’s this really good kinda small Chinese place near my dorm  
Samuel: we could go there

Daehwi: sure!  
Daehwi: if that works for you

Samuel: it totally does  
Samuel: see you tomorrow ;)

Daehwi: yep ;)  
Daehwi: see you

————

Samuel, Jihoon, and three others

Samuel: ok  
Samuel: so we know where we’re going now

Jihoon: ooh where

Samuel: I’m not telling you guys  
Samuel: I have no need of my date being intruded upon

Jihoon: I’ll ask Daehwi then

Samuel: Jihoon  
Samuel: don’t you fucking dare  
Samuel: I know where you live  
Samuel: and I will not hesitate to murder you in the dead of night

Jihoon: you must be weak to think that’s going to stop me  
Jihoon: I am Jihoon the powerful and all knowingq  
Jihoon: *knowing  
Jihoon: I will kjck your ass  
Jihoon: *kick

Jinyoung: no tf you won’t  
Jinyoung: babe

Jihoon: yes honey

Jinyoung: you’re tired  
Jinyoung: go to sleep  
Jinyoung: okay?

Jihoon: only if you cuddle with me 

Jinyoung: of course  
Jinyoung: bye all

Jihoon: bye

Woojin: sleep well you two  
Woojin: sorry about that  
Woojin: Jihoon can get testy when he’s tired

Samuel: I can see that  
Samuel: I think I’m gonna go to bed too  
Samuel: goodnight

Woojin: you should text Daehwi goodnight

Samuel: good idea

Guanlin: gn Samuel

————

Samuel to Daehwi

Samuel: I’m going to bed  
Samuel: goodnight hwi!

Daehwi: night Sammy!

————

Maknae line <3

Daehwi: ahdowjfdnwkdjhe  
Daehwi: Samuel’s so cute guys  
Daehwi: he texted me goodnight  
Daehwi: I’m so dkandbelemnsnekkm

Woojin: reply! to! him!

Daehwi: nskeisjsbsbsbsbsjwoks  
Daehwi: right

————

Oh the irony

Woojin: am I running this relationship or am I running this relationship

————

Samuel, Guanlin, and three others

Samuel: I texted Daehwi goodnight and he responded “night Sammy”  
Samuel: he’s so cute I might cry  
Samuel: anyway good night for real this time 

————

Oh the irony

Woojin: aM I RUNNING THIS RELATIONSHIP OR AM I RUNNING THIS RDLATIONSHIP  
Woojin: *relationship

Guanlin: you kinda are tbh

Woojin: I know  
Woojin: they better thank me

————

Top 11 bitches

Seongwoo: Jisuuuuuuuunnngg hyuuuuunnnngggg  
Seongwoo: when’s our next off day

Jisung: good question  
Jisung: manager hyung says our next full off day is in two and a half weeks  
Jisung: but we have no schedules on Friday morning until 11 and next Tuesday from 3 to dinner time

Seongwoo: ooh

Jaehwan: wow we actually have free time  
Jaehwan: what a shocker

Minhyun: why does that sound sarcastic  
Minhyun: it’s exciting  
Minhyun: a rare event  
Minhyun: wait that sounds sarcastic too

Sungwoon: rip Minhyun

Daehwi: wait we have free time coming up  
Daehwi: bless up

Woojin: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 

Guanlin: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 

Daniel: what did I miss  
Daniel: SPILL THE TEA BOIS

Woojin has removed Daniel from the chat

Woojin: it’s a no from me  
Woojin: goodnight all


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is here yaaaayyyy!!!  
> I’m sorry it took so long, I’m just a huge mess and things have been pretty busy, but I finally have chapter 2 ready, so enjoy I guess. As usual, ignore any spelling or grammar mistakes because, as previously mentioned I’m a mess.

Samuel, Guanlin, and three others

Samuel: omg  
Samuel: I have a sorta date with Daehwi today  
Samuel: kdoanacahakahsjskappqvsbb

————

Daehwi to Samuel

Daehwi: good morning!  
Daehwi: I found out yesterday that I have some free time on Friday morning and next Tuesday before dinner  
Daehwi: so we can meet up if you want???  
Daehwi: it’s up to you  
Daehwi: but I think that would be cool

Samuel: wow you have free time?  
Samuel: yeah that would be super cool  
Samuel: I would love to meet up

Daehwi: yay!  
Daehwi: on Friday I’m free until 11 and on next Tuesday I’m free from 3 till the end of dinner

Samuel: ok  
Samuel: we can hang out on Friday  
Samuel: and next tuesday we can have an extra long dinner date

Daehwi: ooh yes  
Daehwi: that would be cool

————

Maknae line <3

Daehwi: I’m gonna hang out with Sammy next tuesday during our free time and he called it an extra long dinner date  
Daehwi: I’m so akaoaidhkqndjdhd

Woojin: nice

Guanlin: noice

————

Samuel, Guanlin, and three others

Samuel: Woojin I thought you said that you don’t have any free time coming up  
Samuel: please don’t tell me that Daehwi is making this up

Woojin: I didn’t think we did  
Woojin: but Jisung hyung checked last night   
Woojin: also respect you elders kid

Samuel: sorry hyung  
Samuel: thanks though 

————

Samuel to Daehwi

Samuel: we’re still on for tonight  
Samuel: right

Daehwi: yeah!  
Daehwi: of course!  
Daehwi: it’s a date I wouldn’t miss it for anything

Samuel: yay  
Samuel: I just wanted to double check

————

Samuel, Woojin, and three others

Samuel: ISOACLCJWDKDKJWKSEUI  
Samuel: Daehwi called our dinner meet up a date

Jihoon: you’re so soft for him wow

Guanlin: as if you aren’t unbelievably soft for Jinyoung

Jihoon: I mean  
Jihoon: you’re not wrong

Jinyoung: did you just come here to bash us

Guanlin: of course

Jinyoung: wow thanks  
Jinyoung: really feeling the love

Jihoon: you should be  
Jihoon: I love you

Jinyoung: !!!

————

Maknae line <3

Daehwi: I just called my dinner meet up with Samuel a date   
Daehwi: what if he hates me  
Daehwi: I’ve stepped too far  
Daehwi: he probably hates me omg

Woojin: woah woah woah  
Woojin: calm down there buddy  
Woojin: it’s fine  
Woojin: he doesn’t hate you  
Woojin: the poor kid could never hate you

Jinyoung: yeah  
Jinyoung: you could probably kill a man and he wouldn’t hate you for it

Jihoon: it’s one of your charms  
Jihoon: no one can truly hate you

Guanlin: Jihoon  
Guanlin: not helping  
Guanlin: but really Daehwi, you could do almost anything and he wouldn’t hate you 

Daehwi: really?  
Daehwi: I don’t see why  
Daehwi: I don’t believe you guys

Woojin: Daehwi  
Woojin: there’s no reason for us to lie to you  
Woojin: also Guanlin used punctuation so he can’t be lying  
Woojin: but if you want proof

————

Jihoon, Jinyoung, and three others

Woojin: Samuel  
Woojin: Daehwi has somehow convinced himself that you hate him

Samuel: what!!  
Samuel: no  
Samuel: how could I hate him   
Samuel: please tell Daehwi that I could never hate him I love him so much I would kill someone without second thought if he asked

Woojin: I’ll tell him that

Samuel: omg no  
Samuel: please don’t 

Woojin: why

Samuel: because

Woojin: you don’t want him to know that you have a massive gay crush on him

Samuel: just please don’t tell him that

————

Maknae line <3

Woojin: he says, and I quote him ad verbatum “please tell Daehwi that I could never hate him I love him so much I would kill someone without second thought if he asked”

Daehwi: wow

————

Woojin, Samuel, and three others

Woojin: too late

Samuel: kxkskdjdjdjd  
Samuel: I hate you

————

Daehwi to Samuel

Daehwi: I would kill someone in a heartbeat for you too

Samuel: aw thank you

————

Samuel, Woojin, and three others

Samuel: hE JUST TEXTED ME THAT HE WOULD KILL SONEONE FOR ME TOO  
Samuel: WOW I LOVE HIM SO MUCH

Guanlin: true love right there 

————

Samuel to Daehwi

Samuel: I will not let you kill anyone  
Samuel: ever

Daehwi: why not

Samuel: if anyone’s killing anyone between us it’s me

Daehwi: no ones killing anyone  
Daehwi: not on my watch

Samuel: yeah

Daehwi: I have to go now :(

Samuel: good luck at your shoot  
Samuel: see you soon  
Samuel: for our dinner date ;)

Daehwi: yep :)

————

Top 11 bitches

Daehwi: wow I’m gonna ace this shoot

Woojin: interesting

————

Daehwi to Samuel

Daehwi: hi Sammy!  
Daehwi: the shoot just ended (a little early!)  
Daehwi: so we’re about to leave  
Daehwi: google maps says that I’ll reach your dorm by 4:58!

Samuel: yay  
Samuel: okay  
Samuel: see you then!

————

Top 11 bitches

Minhyun added Daniel to the chat

Daehwi: wow I can’t believe this  
Daehwi: aaaAAaaAaaaaaAaAAAA

Daniel: istg  
Daniel: Stop being so vague

Daehwi: hahahahahahahahahaha  
Daehwi: nope

————

Daehwi to Samuel

Daehwi: I’m here!!!  
Daehwi: buzz me in  
Daehwi: or you can come out  
Daehwi: and then we can go to dinner!!!

Samuel: you’re a whole ten minutes early  
Samuel: wow  
Samuel: I’ll buzz you in  
Samuel: gimmie a minute though

Daehwi: okie dokie

————

Samuel, Woojin, and three others

Samuel: GUYS HES HERE  
Samuel: WHAT DO I WEAR ASDFGSJSJSKSK

Woojin: calm down dude  
Woojin: it’s not really a date right  
Woojin: do don’t dress up too fancily

Jinyoung: yeah  
Jinyoung: just like jeans I guess??

Guanlin: and a t-shirt  
Guanlin: that’s sorta ur style i guess

Jinyoung: and it’s close to what Daehwi is wearing  
Jinyoung: despite the fact that we just came from a shoot

Jihoon: couple outfits ;)  
Jihoon: AND A PLAID  
Jihoon: PLAIDS ARE A VIP PART OF GAY CULTURE  
Jihoon: so you can sorta let him know that you’re gay without saying it outright

Samuel: ooh smart  
Samuel: thanks guys

Woojin: no problem

Jinyoung: anytime!

Guanlin: any day bro

Jihoon: just don’t forget to buzz your man in  
Jihoon: he gets cold easily  
Jihoon: which is reason 2 why you should wear a plaid

Guanlin: omg Jihoon ur a genius

Woojin: that was actually pretty smart wow

Jinyoung: let him take it home too if/when you lend it to him

Samuel: omg  
Samuel: aahhhhhhh  
Samuel: you guys are too much  
Samuel: I’m gonna let hwi in now

Guanlin: word

Jihoon named the chat “Samuel help squad” 

————

Samuel to Daehwi

Samuel: ahh sorry I took so long

Daehwi: it’s fine!  
Daehwi: just a lil cold

Samuel: my dorm is warm  
Samuel: and so is Chinese food!  
Samuel: if you want we can stay in and order delivery

Daehwi: nah it’s okay  
Daehwi: the elevator is here now!  
Daehwi: I’ll see you soon!

————

Maknae line <3

Daehwi: aaAaAAaaaAAaA  
Daehwi: I’m in the elevator to go up to Sammy’s dorm  
Daehwi: I can’t believe this

Woojin: that’s,, really sweet

Jinyoung: good luck!

Jihoon: you got this

Guanlin: get yo mans

Woojin has removed Guanlin from the chat

Jinyoung: I feel like Guanlin is the real life example of disappointed but not surprised

Jihoon: that’s frighteningly accurate

Woojin: wow  
Woojin: that’s so unfortunately true  
Woojin: IDHWVSISIAJSJEHSJSIWOAJ

Woojin added Guanlin to the chat

Jihoon: *sigh*

————

Samuel help squad

Samuel: guys he’s in the elevator  
Samuel: he’s coming to my dorm  
Samuel: fuck fuck fuck

Woojin: calm down

Guanlin: word uve been waiting 4 this 4 a while

Jinyoung: Guanlin  
Jinyoung: I mean this in the nicest way possible  
Jinyoung: please remove yourself from the face of earth

Guanlin: :O

Jihoon: don’t pretend to be shocked bitch  
Jihoon: you text like a sixth grader  
Jihoon: it’s painful to both the eyes and your ego

Samuel: wow he went there  
Samuel: aNYWAY guys  
Samuel: HWI IS HERE DKEKENSDICQ

Woojin: and on this iconic day we lost Samuel’s heart to the probable love of his life, Lee Daehwi

Guanlin: he will be missed  
Guanlin: probably  
Guanlin: by the probable love of his life Lee Daehwi

Jihoon: I doubt anyone else will miss him though

Samuel: I will have you know that I have fans

Guanlin: not enough to get into the top 11 though

Samuel: I-  
Samuel: bitch

Woojin: ouch  
Woojin: go spend time with the love of your life Lee Daehwi now

————

Top 11 bitches

Jisung: does anyone know where hwi is

Jaehwan: HAHAHAHAHAHA  
Jaehwan: YOU LOST HIM

Jisung: Kim Jaehwan I will give you three seconds to run

Woojin: he’s with Samuel

Jisung: oh

Jihoon: you were asleep when we dropped him off

Jisung: I see

Jinyoung: they’re having dinner together

Jisung: ok

Guanlin: and there’s no set time that he’s coming home but he knows that we have another schedule

Jisung: ok  
Jisung: you guys keep answering my questions before I ask them

Woojin: ;)

Jisung: also Guanlin’s painful texting style has stopped  
Jisung: this calls for a celebration

Woojin: ;)

Guanlin: he told me to remove myself from earth if i didn’t stop

Woojin: ;)

Jihoon: lol  
Jihoon: you broke Woojin

Woojin: ;)

Daehwi: guys shut up

Woojin: ;)

Jihoon: ;)

Jinyoung: ;)

Guanlin: ;)

Jisung: is there something I should know mr. Lee Daehwi

Daehwi: haha ha ha  
Daehwi: gotta blast

Jisung: hmmm

————

Jisung to Woojin

Jisung: does our better maknae have a crush

Woojin: ;$  
Woojin: shit no  
Woojin: *;)

Jisung: no cursing young man  
Jisung: thanks for telling me though  
Jisung: also if you don’t stop with the winky faces I will personally remove you from this earth

Woojin: you say that as if there are multiple earths 

Jisung: ;)

Woojin: aaAaAAaAAaaaA

————

Samuel help squad

Samuel: I love Lee Daehwi so much guys  
Samuel: I’m so fucked

Guanlin: hopefully by Daehwi ;)

Woojin: THATS! IT!  
Woojin: LEAVE NOW LAI GUANLIN ID YOU VALUE YOUR LIFE

Guanlin has left the chat

Jinyoung: I know I say this almost every time someone removes him  
Jinyoung: but I’m so glad he’s gone

Jihoon: omg  
Jihoon: harsh babe  
Jihoon: tell no lies  
Jihoon: or half truths

Woojin: sadly  
Woojin: I agree with Jinyoung 

Jinyoung: why is that sad  
Jinyoung: the disrespect

Woojin: it’s sad for Guanlin

Jinyoung: that makes more sense

————

Jisung to Daehwi

Jisung: our next schedule starts soon   
Jisung: so we’re on our way to pick you up from Samuel’s   
Jisung: we’ll be at the corner we dropped you off at  
Jisung: I’m sorry to cut your date short  
Jisung: but please start saying your goodbyes

Daehwi: :(  
Daehwi: it’s not a date hyung  
Daehwi: but I’m coming

Jisung: are you sure it’s not a date

Daehwi: yes  
Daehwi: unfortunately  
Daehwi: I DIDNT MEAN TO SEND THAT  
Daehwi: PLAESE IGNORE THAT HYUGN

Jisung: ;)

————

Daehwi to Samuel 

Daehwi: thanks for having me over for dinner!  
Daehwi: that Chinese place is amazing  
Daehwi: tomorrow we can try that American style diner we passed

Samuel: thanks for coming  
Samuel: it was really great to see you again  
Samuel: I’m totally down to try that diner tomorrow

Daehwi: yay!

Samuel: see you tomorrow then

Daehwi: yeah

————

Samuel help squad

Samuel: I’m so   
Samuel: that was great  
Samuel: oh yeah  
Samuel: I guess I’ll tell you guys what happened after whatever you’re doing right now


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back!!! *shocked gasps*  
> I’m sorry that it’s taken me so long to update life has been really busy and I kinda lost inspiration for a while, but! I’m back now! And I have an idea of what I’m gonna do for a few chapters hopefully so maybe we’ll get another update soon!   
> I’m sorry again, I’m a mess, but I hope you enjoy! (Also ignore any mistakes pls)

A/n: bold is English!

 

 

_Maknae line <3_

 

Daehwi: I can’t believe I had a not-date with Samuel yesterday Daehwi: I can’t believe I have another one today

 

Guanlin: whipped

 

Daehwi: not even gonna try to deny that

 

Guanlin: that’s cause it’s true

 

Daehwi: i

Daehwi: yeah

 

————

 

_Samuel help squad_

 

Samuel: guysguysguys

Samuel: can I tell you about me and Hwi’s sorta date now

Samuel: cause I need to tell someone before I cRY

 

_Woojin added Guanlin_

 

Woojin: you good bro

Woojin: and sure

Woojin: I’m all ears

 

Guanlin: no ure not Guanlin: you only have two ears hyung

 

Woojin: it’s an expression

Woojin: anyway

 

Samuel: right

Samuel: so

Samuel: I buzzed him in and then I let him into my dorm so he could warm up some before we went outside again

Samuel: and I saw that he didn’t have a jacket so I was like “no wonder you were so cold do you want a jacket, I got a plaid you could borrow” and he was like “no no I’m fine” and so I was like “if you insist” and he did this cute thing where he puffed his cheeks out a little and nodded and it was so cute aisnebdjksiaoqbshjdnsn

Samuel: anyway

Samuel: I gave him a quick tour of my dorm and then we kinda sat on my couch and talked until some of the pink had left his cheeks

Samuel: and then we went to the place we were eating at and we asked for a table sorta in the back away from the windows and the person seating us knows me and recognized Hwi and she was like “oh are you guys together” and Hwi’s cheeks got about as red as my face felt and then she sorta smirked at us but she gave us a good table out of sight from the windows and most of the restaurant and she was like “it’s the table we keep mostly for famous couples” and winked at us before giving us our menus and living

Samuel: and we sat down and at this point we were both pretty red and we kinda just sat there for a second and I had this moment of ‘holy shit I could date Daehwi they think I’m dating Daehwi aaaAAAAHHH’ and then I kinda like coughed a little and he snapped out of his daze and things went pretty normally after that

Samuel: until we were leaving and we passed the lady again and we thanked her and she was like “what you aren’t holding hands” and I could feel my face get red again and then as we were leaving Hwi really quietly whispered “we could if you want” and I was like we could what and then he blushed and muttered “hold hands- by only if you want to” and I almost screamed ‘OF COURSE I WANT TO WHH WOULD I NOT WANT TO HOLD YOUR HANDS THWYRE PEOBABLY REALLY NICE AND SOFT’ but I managed to contain myself and so instead I said sure

Samuel: and so we held hands all the way back to by dorm building which wasn’t really that far and then we held hands in the elevator up to my dorm and lemme tell you it’s a lot harder than you would imagine to unlock a door one handed but it was so worth it

Samuel: and then we kinda realized that we were in my dorm and we didn’t really need to hold hands and it was kinda awkward

Samuel: and so I suggested we play video games or something and we did but then he died for good when we were playing super mario and for the rest of the level he kinda snuggled up to my side while I played and aaAAAHH

Samuel: and then once I beat the level he was revived but he stayed in the same position and I kept loosing concentration

Samuel: hiS FACE WAS SO CLOSE TO MINE

Samuel: and then he had to go :(

Samuel: but I managed to convince him to take one of my plaids cause it got colder

 

Woojin: wow

Woojin: you left out no details

Woojin: that’s cute though

 

Jihoon: you still won’t tell us where you ate

 

Samuel: nope

 

Jihoon: damn it

 

Guanlin: Jihoon why do you want to know

Guanlin: do you want to spy on their dates

 

Jihoon: uhh

Jihoon: I just reed to know

Jihoon: for science

Jihoon: *need

 

Guanlin: hmmm

Guanlin: sounds fishy

 

Jihoon: who added Guanlin back anyway

 

Guanlin: nice try hyung

 

Jinyoung: I like how you’ve only noticed now

 

Guanlin: you still won’t get away with this Jihoon

 

Jihoon: he wasn’t relevant before babe

Jihoon: and he still isn’t

 

_Guanlin has left the chat_

 

Jinyoung: babe

Jinyoung: that wasn’t necessary

 

Samuel: yeah

Samuel: please don’t spy on our dates hyung

Samuel: or any of you

 

Woojin: I would never

 

Jihoon: tell me why you got google maps open then hyung

 

Jinyoung: yikes hyung

 

_Woojin has left the chat_

 

Samuel: you two have your own dates you don’t need to spy on mine

 

Jinyoung: yeah baby

Jinyoung: lets go out for dinner when we have time off

 

Samuel: see

 

_Samuel added Woojin and Guanlin to the chat_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Samuel: if any of you dare to try and spy on any I my dates

Samuel: I will commit murder

Samuel: or I will follow you around on yours @jinyoung and Jihoon

Samuel: thank you

 

Woojin: I wasn’t even going to spy on your date

 

Jihoon: then why did you have google maps open hyung

 

Woojin: I just wanted to find out where generally you live for Jisung hyung

Woojin: since he didn’t notice when we dropped Hwi off

Woojin: and he was about cry

 

Samuel: that’s acceptable

Samuel: was Jisung hyung really gonna crt

Samuel: *cry

 

Woojin: yeh

Woojin: cause he was asleep when we dropped Hwi off

Woojin: he was distressed at the sudden loss of a child

Woojin: [screenshot] [screenshot] 

 

Samuel: lol

 

Guanlin: i kno rite

Guanlin: it’s like he cares

 

Woojin: probably because he does

Woojin: y’know since it’s not you

 

Jinyoung: damn

 

Jihoon: do you need some ice for that burn

 

Samuel: it’s payback bitch

Jinyoung: that it is

Jinyoung: anyway we have a schedule now

 

Samuel: lit

Samuel: have fun hyungs and not Guanlin

 

Jihoon: savage

Jihoon: and we will

 

Samuel: I’m gonna go take a nap

 

Woojin: gotta get that beauty rest so you can charm Daehwi with your looks I see I see

 

Samuel: precisely

 

————

 

_Samuel to Daehwi_

 

Samuel: good luck at whatever you’re doing today!

 

Daehwi: oh thank you!

Daehwi: and I think we’re going on a show

Daehwi: but i really don’t know

 

Samuel: well have fun at whatever it is

 

Daehwi: I will

Daehwi: I hope I can get a nap in tbh

 

Samuel: mood

Samuel: I’m gonna go nap

Samuel: and stop distracting you

 

Daehwi: you’re not a distraction

Daehwi: sleep well!

 

Samuel: thank you!

Samuel: you too (hopefully)!

 

Daehwi: yeah...

 

————

 

_Top 11 bitches_

 

Daehwi: yo

Daehwi: hyungs

Daehwi: hurry up

 

Daniel: does our little better maknae have somewhere he needs to be

Daniel: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

Seongwoo: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

Daehwi: yes actually

Daehwi: hurry please

 

Jisung: were on our way

 

Daehwi: thanks mom!

 

Jisung: you’re welcome favorite child!

Jisung: I mean Daehwi

 

Daniel: I thought I was your favorite child

 

Sungwoon: you are no ones favorite child

 

Minhyun: yeah you really aren’t

 

Sungwoon: I’d say you’re child 2 the disappointment, but tbh that’s probably Guanlin

 

Daniel: also I’m not child 2

 

Guanlin: I didn’t even speak and yet I’ve been attacked

 

Woojin: get used to it bud

 

Jihoon: you bring it upon yourself bro

 

Guanlin: but I didn’t say anything!

 

Jinyoung: and yet you still exist

 

Jaehwan: yeh

Jaehwan: if you aren’t saying anything, you should stop existing too

 

Guanlin: :0

 

Seongwoo: damn Jaehwan

Seongwoo: who hurt you

 

Jaehwan: Guanlin obvs

Jaehwan: he ate my snacks :/

 

Seongwoo: rip

 

Daehwi: while I always appreciate a good bash Guanlin time can y’all please mOVE YOUR FEET **FOR FUCKS SAKE**

 

Guanlin: :O

Guanlin: yessir

 

Jisung: Guanlin’s never been so quick to obey

Jisung: what did you do

 

Daehwi: nothing hyung

Daehwi: I just told him to hurry up

 

Jisung: really?

 

Guanlin: yeh

Guanlin: he did

 

Jisung: huh

Jisung: I guess there’s no secret method then

 

————

 

_Daehwi to Guanlin_

 

Daehwi: **thanks for not telling hyung that I cursed!!**

Daehwi: **I really owe you one Linnie!!**

 

Guanlin: **yeah you do**

Guanlin: **you do realize that they could ask another English speaker**

Guanlin: **or use google translate**

 

Daehwi: **that they could**

Daehwi: **but the hyungs trust me**

Daehwi: **and when is google translate accurate**

 

Guanlin: **what about the other English speakers**

 

Daehwi: ;)

Daehwi: **lucky I have so much blackmail for them now isn’t it**

 

Guanlin: **A DEMON IN DISGUISE**

Guanlin: **THE MAN IS A DEMON IN DISGUISE**

Guanlin: **does Samuel know that you curse**

 

Daehwi: **yeah**

Daehwi: **he was the first person other than my family and friends in the us who knew**

 

Guanlin: **I see**

 

————

 

_Daehwi to Samuel_

 

Daehwi: are you ready?

Daehwi: cause I’m here

Daehwi: and I’m getting cold

 

Samuel: yeah

Samuel: sorry!

Samuel: I’ll bring you a jacket

 

Daehwi: you don’t have to

 

Samuel: I don’t want you to freeze to death hyung

 

Daehwi: I won’t freeze to death!

Daehwi: just get down here!

Daehwi: and then we can go to the diner which will be warm!!!

 

Samuel: yeah

Samuel: one second

Samuel: I need to grab a jacket for myself

 

Daehwi: okay

 

————

 

_Samuel help squad_

 

Samuel: guys!!!!!

Samuel: he’s here!!

 

Woojin: oh god the exclamation points

Woojin: you’re picking up on his enthusiasm

Woojin: except Daehwi makes it look cute

 

Samuel: ouch

 

Jihoon: good luck on your date you idiot

 

Samuel: ITS NIT A DATE

 

Jinyoung: someday you and Hwi will stop living in denial and realize that you’ve basically been dating since the show started

 

Samuel: no we haven’t!

 

Guanlin: yes you have

Guanlin: now leave and take the exclamation points with you

 

Samuel: I’m going

 

Jihoon: good

 

————

 

_Maknae line <3 _

 

Daehwi: hi guys Samuel looks amazing

Daehwi: that’s all I’m saying

 

Jihoon: a man is whipped!

 

Daehwi: :/

Daehwi: shh hyung

 

Jinyoung: he’s not even denying it

 

Daehwi: well I’m not gonna deny the truth

Daehwi: he’s down now!

Daehwi: I’ll see you guys later!!

 

Woojin: ugh yeah

Woojin: I have to see you again :/

Woojin: have fun on your date, nerd

 

Daehwi: will do, meanie

 

Woojin: :0

 

Guanlin: lol

 

———–

 

_Samuel help squad_

 

Samuel: Daehwi’s so cute guys I love him

 

————

 

_Maknae line <3 _

 

Daehwi: ajdlsiejhekwoajshwhwkwjs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I’m sorry again that’s its been so long, i have a Twitter now so you can yell at me there (@hlovespristin), anyway thanks for reading! Hopefully I’ll update soon!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed, and sorry for any stupid mistakes!


End file.
